Santa, please bring him home
by ilovewafflesx3
Summary: Italy is missing those he loves on Christmas. summary fail.


**Yes, another song fic...**

**I'll finish the other fan fic eventually, but right now I'm have a huge writers block. **

**(so annoying)**

**Song: Santa, Bring Him Home...(yeah... a bit out of seson right now)**

**Paring:Gerita/HreXChibitalia**

**Enjoy!**

**~X~**

_"you will come back, right?"_

_ "Of-coarse I will! I promise! Even pinky promise!" he said holding out his little finger. Their small fingers locked. "Pinky promise..." He smiled as he pulled the other close and kissed them, "I'll come back for you... Italia..."_

**~X~**

_Santa have you seen my soldier,  
the one who wears my heart,  
we're so far apart.  
Santa have you seen my soldier,  
braving* through the lonely nights  
just getting by, living *prayer to prayer. _

_**I miss him so... I wish he were here...**_

"Italia, what are you doing...? You should be in bed..." said Hungary, a very small, soft, kind smile on her lips.

"I know what I'm going to ask Santa this year..." she said, watching the snowflakes fall from the window seal where she sat, a depressed look in her eyes.

"whats that?" the other whispered, trying not to wake the owner of the house, as she walked over and sat across from the lonely girl, she to started watching the snowflakes.

"For Santa to bring him home..."Hungary turned to her looking surprised. "that's all I really want... him to finally come home...nothing else..." she then closed his eyes, making a silent prayer for the boy so far away.

**~X~**

_It's so hard to be apart this time of year, the ones you love should be near.  
Material things lose all their value, cuz all I want is him.  
_

_**Thats all I want this year... For him to come home...**_

**That year, Chibitalia was brought to Santa (Finland).**

"What do want this year...?" Santa (Finland) asked.

"only one thing. To bring someone very important back home to me." Italia stated.

"Who...?"

"Holy Roman Empire."

"...I'll try... I can't grantee..." he replied. "is there any thing else that is a material thing?"

"Material things lose all their value to me, cuz all I want is him home, safe and sound."

**~X~**

_Santa have you seen my soldier,  
let him know that I miss him and I love him so, love him so.  
Santa bring my soldier home,  
I need him here in my arms, cuz love's worth fighting for.  
santa bring him home.  
santa bring him home. _

_**Santa, bring him home...Please...**_

"If you cant do that... can you tell him... Tell him I miss him... Miss him and love him so, so much..." tears start to appear in her eyes, " And tell him that I _need_ him here, here in his arms, and that our love is worth fighting for..." a tear slowly trickles down her face. "Santa please at lest tell him that...! and if possble, bring him home!"

"I tell him, that I can grantee."

**~X~**

**He, unforntunetly, wasn't there for christmas.**

_ "Italy, let go!"_

_ "Don't leave! Please! At least take me with you! I don't wanna be alone!" 'not again! Why do they always leave me!'_

_ "I-TA-LY, Let GO!" the Italian whimpered and let go. "Thank you."_

_ "Do you promise to come back! At least by Christmas! I don't wanna be alone on Christmas!" he burst out.  
_

_ "Italy, I zvare I be back, I promize." he said as he picked up his bags and stated to walk away 'I won't miss Christmas again... Vait vhat? I've never mizzed Chriztmaz, not zense I met Italy... vere did that thought come from? Oh vell...'_

**~X~**

_Life's not the same without my soldier,  
everytime we *laughed the comfort *that it had.  
Oh, he's the one that's been there for me all along,  
he taught me to be strong enough when times are tough, and keep the faith when I can't hold on. _

_**Santa... Bring him home this time... I can't lose him...**_

the house had been empty for more then 6 months. Its just not the same with out him here, the echo of the laughs we had before he left, are the only things that confuted him now... '_hes the one that helped when I couldn't find for my self, and keep my faith going on... __I cant lose him__..._'

**~X~**

_The *wind blows so cold, without your hand to hold. It's *haunting my mind, like the *time we said goodbye  
There's a boy overseas  
Who's lonely just like me  
Waiting for the day  
my hero comes home to me. _

_**Please come home... Germany...**_

The cold wind blows in his face as he makes his way up the steps, speckled with snow. Italy enters the house that is currently empty, due to the absents of the owner. '_I wish I could hold his hand..._' Italy thought as he looked at his hand, recalling the day he left, the hunting memory... '_I wonder if hes just as lonely, I cant wait for him to come home, my hero..._'

**~X~**

_Send my love, send my love, send my love, love,  
Send my love, send my love, send my love, love,  
_Send my, send my love love

Santa have you seen my soldier,  
let him know that I miss him and I love him so, love him so.  
_Santa bring my soldier home,  
I need him here in my arms, cuz love's worth fighting for.  
santa bring him home.  
(Love, love, send my love...) _

_**Santa... send my love to him, where ever he is...**_

Italy took out the peace of parchment, quill, and ink and wrote:

"_Santa have you seen Germany? If so tell him I miss him and love him lots... Can you bring him home this time? I really need him here... Oh yeah, tell him our loves worth fighting for... Santa, Bring him home_

_~N. Italia Vechiano_

_or_

_Felitino Vargas_"

"that should do... I hope he gets it..." he then threw the parchment in to the already burning fireplace.

_*Italy...your wish is granted *_

**~X~**

**Christmas day**

"ITALIA!" the Italian woke to the sound of the German he had been missing so long calling his name.

"Germany!" After he sided down the stairs, he found him in the living room "Germany! (he glomped him) I missed you so much!"

"hello Italy... Im back..."

"Welcome back..."

_**~fin~**_

**Song fic 2 finished! yay!**_**  
**_


End file.
